The Perfect Love (LevyXGajeel)
by AlphaNight
Summary: 18


She let out a soft moan as he bit her neck, she could feel every inch of his body against hers.

"Shh" he mumbled against her neck as he put her against the wall of the custodians closet. "they'll hear you"

She nodded in response then bit on her bottom lip to muffle her sounds of pleasure. his hands explored her body, rubbing up and down her side's before sliding up her shirt.

She let out a small yelp, his hands were cold as he ran them over her nipples, she was obviously aroused by his touch.

"Sorry" he kissed her chest and slid her shirt off her body, as he started to grope her right breast, his lips running over the other, his tongue slid out and rubbed on her nipple,

"A-ah" she moaned and covered her mouth, he smirked and immediatly started to suck on it. His hand trailed down her body into her skirt, she was already wet, he rubbed her slowly, her knees weakining, he moved his hands and laid her on the desk,

"Be quiet okay?" He mumbled into her ear as he slid her panties off then unbuttoned his pants.

She blushed brightly looking down and watching him. he slid his pants and boxers down exposing his member. he then pulled her close rubbing its tip against her wet lips, slowly pushing between them. she let out a gasp as the tip of his member entered her. he leaned forward and kissed her slowly pushing the rest of him inside the warm wetness of her. he grunted and pulled back licking her lip, she was breathing heavily already. he pulled his hips back and started to thrust into her.

"G-Gajeel" She moaned his name as She held onto his arm. Her body was burning up, the pleasure was to immense. She let out a loud moan and pulled him close. Her climax was met with his own.

"Ahh Levy!" He called out her name as he thrust himself deep into her dripping warmth. Releasing into her.

"A-Ahh" She panted heavily closing her eyes as he collapsed onto her. His member throbbing deep within her. He crawled up onto the desk laying on her, holding her close to him. He closed his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Levy." He mumbled into her breasts.

"I love you to Gajeel." She held him close as She started to fall asleep. He smiled then looked up to her and kissed her softly. She softly pressed her lips back against his. He got up and fixed himself.

"We Need to get to class." She sat up. He slid her shirt back onto her, then he pulled her panties back onto her.

"Let's leave." He pulled her into his arms.

"That sounds nice." She leaned on him, her head against his chest.

"Then let's go." He picked up his backpack and hers. She slowly opened the door peeking out, No one was in sight, She stepped out and walked down the hall, Gajeel following her.

She stretched as they walked down the street. He chuckled softly, kissing her cheek. She smiles then reaches for his hand. He grabbed her hand. She intertwined her fingers with his.

"Where to?" He looked down to her. His hair falling into his face.

"Home I guess." She reaches up fixing his hair. She smiled, then leaned up and softly pressed her lips to his. He smiled as She kissed him. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her back, he used a bit of force but the kiss was full of love.

"Let's go." He gently broke the kiss, taking her hand once again and led her home.

She sighed happily as She collapsed into her bed. Gajeel had turned the heater on, there small apartment rumbled to life. She pulled her black pillow into her arms. He walked into the room and chuckled. He crawled into bed with her then kicked his shoes off.

"Gajeel.." She nuzzle Into him, pressing her cheek to his chest.

"Yes?" He wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"I love you.." She closed her eyes, yawning softly.

"I love you to." He rested his cheek against her head. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Don't sigh... It makes you seem unhappy... "

"I can't help it...you know what's happening this summer.."

"Still..." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't leave you behind... "

"It's college, what am I going to do? We both got accepted to two different colleges across the country... "

"I don't want to go..." He wrapped both arms around her, holding her tightly to his body.

"Gajeel..." She buried her face into his chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't want to either, but She had to. .

"Levy... " He kissed her forehead then got up, "stay here, I'll be back in a few. " He got his coat on and walked out.

She sighed and pulled her pillow to her chest

"That one." Gajeel pointed to a ring with a decent size black diamond on it, it was princess cut. It had two little sapphires on each side of the diamond.

"Yes sir, " the clerk pulled the ring from the case and showed it to him. "It's around 15-16 hundred."

"How's 15,500?" Gajeel looked over the ring, "plus an engraving."

"that would be perfect. " the clerk pulled out a pen and paper, setting it on the counter. "What would you like the engraving to be?"

Gajeel quickly wrote down what He wanted the engraving to be then set the ring down.

"How soon can it be done?"

"About three hours."

"Perfect." He smiled. "I'll be back then with the money."

"Where did you go?" She sat up as He walked back into there apartment. She was sprawled out on the couch.

"Some where. Get dressed, I want to take you out." He took his coat off.

"Can I shower?"

"Hurry."

"Mkay. " She got up and walked over to the bathroom. He looked after her, then quickly followed after her.

"Hmm." He pulled his shirt off over his head.

"Joining are you?" She smiled as She unbuttoned her shirt.

"Oh Yeah." He smirked as He unzipped his pants.

"Mmm." She chuckled softly sliding her skirt and panties off, then turning the water on. He reached around her and unhooked her bra and took it off.

She smiled at him and slid his boxers off him. His member was already starting to get hard. He smiled leaning down to her, pressing his lips against hers. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled them against his, gently grinding on her.

She shivered as She kissed back, She felt his member softly throb against her. She broke the kiss and licked his lips. She groaned softly as She grew wet. He smirked then kissed her neck.

She softly kissed his chest slowly getting lower. He blushed brightly as She kissed the base of his member.

"L-Levy. " He closed his eyes biting his lip. She slowly slid her tongue up his shaft and across his tip. He groaned softly placing his hands on her head. She gently rubbed her tongue over his tip. She then slowly pushed it into her mouth and started sucking on it.

He moaned, then started to gently thrust into her mouth. She closed her eyes allowing him deeper into her mouth.

He slowly stopped then pulled her up. He pressed his lips against hers hard. She blushed brightly as She kissed him back. He picked her up and brought her into the shower pressing her against the wall. He set her down picking her right leg up.

She kissed his neck holding onto him. She bit her lip as He rubbed his wet shaft against her lower lips. He gently slid his member, base deep into her. She gasped, moaning out loud. She gripped onto him tightly.

"Nghh " He groaned kissing her neck as He pulled back thrusting up into her. She moaned holding onto him tightly, She slid her hand up to the back of his head gripping onto his hair. He pulled back, pulling almost all the way out. Then pushed all of him back into her. His hips slapping up against hers.

"Ahh! " She moaned out loud. The steam from the shower fogged up the room as there sweaty bodies intertwined in pleasure.

"G-Gajeel.. I-Im gonna..." She screamed out in pleasure and climate before She could finish saying She was going to.

"Ahh!" Gajeel moaned out, pushing himself as far as He could go and released into her. She moaned out loud leaning her head back against the wall.

She held onto him, shivering as his cum dripped from her wetness. He slowly pulled out and set her down. She leaned onto him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He grabbed the soap and started to wash her. His hands rubbing over every inch of her body. Stopping to massage her shoulders, slowly going down her back. She groaned softly, closing her eyes. He smiled and rinsed her off. Then She did the same for him.

He stepped out, pulling the towel from the counter as She turned the water off. He dries himself and wrapped the towel around her. She smiled leaning up on her toes to press her lips against his.


End file.
